The Flower and the Wolf
by born4purple
Summary: A Remus/Lily story set in Maurderer Era Hogwarts; fifth year. I am tossing round the idea so any constructive critisicm will be appreciated. Heck any review would be fine! I hope you enjoy, not sure if I should make it a one shot or more yet, tell me


Disclamer: No I don't own anything. They belong to JKR who has left her story with some pretty big gaps, not that I mind, more fun for us right? Read and Enjoy! Review if you want.

"He was perfect, perfect in every way," Lily Evans sighed as her friend Alice sat on her bed reading a transfiguration book. "I didn't know he was even like that," she continued, "You know hanging out with James and Sirius all the time I expected him to be different."

It was the first day back from break and Lily had just come back from her prefect duties. Alice had stayed up reading and when Lily flew in breathless and excited she had to know what was going on.

"So what did you two do?" Alice asked prodding for more information.

"Nothing, I mean you know we did our duties, we had the fifth and sixth floor, but we didn't talk at all. We mostly just walked in silence through the corridors," Lily continued as she leaned back onto her pillow. "He was so sweet. There were two Hufflepuff third years sitting outside on the deck and I was going to reprimand them for being out but he just took my arm and led me away. He said they needed alone time."

"That is sweet," Alice said as she put her book on the bedside table in between her and Lily's bed "Did your heart nearly burst when he grabbed your hand?"

"Oh Alice I was so red I swear it matched my hair," Lily exclaimed as she fell back onto her bed completely. Alice swung over onto her own bed and pulled back the covers but didn't get in just yet.

"Do you think he likes you," Alice said as she organized her papers.

"Well I can't be sure," Lily responded.

"It is a shame he is friends with James isn't it?"

Lily felt her face grow hot, this time in indignation, "What does it matter if he is friends with James?"

"Oh Lily you know that he fancies you," Alice said exasperatedly, "And I know that it makes you feel good that he is always fawning after you. Do you realize how many relationships he ruined because he couldn't get you out of his head?"

Lily shrugged as she crawled into bed, "I don't care what James thinks and he is a prat anyway. Besides it is Remus I am concerned about."

"Okay fine," Alice said but pressed forward anyway, "What about Severus?" Alice knew about her friendship with Severus Snape, though it was more then a friendship of course. She was friends with Alice, she truly cared for Severus. Not that's he wouldn't take a spell for Alice but Severus was different, he was special.

None of the Gryffindors could understand her but he was different, she knew he was. Lily took a deep breath and said, "Severus will understand." In reality she highly doubted this. Severus thought Remus was a werewolf, a stupid idea but he didn't trust him anyway. He disliked all of Remus' friends. Especially James, the whole school knew how he felt about him.

"Whatever you say Lils," Alice said in a soft voice as she turned out the light. "If you do like Remus that much you'll have bigger problems then whether or not he likes you back, two much bigger problems."

"I'll be fine," Lily replied confidently as she turned out the light and dimmed the fire. She turned so she was facing the wall and muttered to herself. "I'll be fine."

Remus was sitting straight in the front of the classroom his eyes not leaving McGonagall's face. She was busy telling them about their O.W.L. examinations. Lily's eyes never left the board behind her which had outlined the requirements for Transfiguration.

The bell rang and the students waited patiently to be dismissed. Lily waited for Alice to catch up, they had this class with the Hufflepuffs and she never missed a chance to talk to Frank, her best friend though Lily thought there was more going on between them then Alice was telling her.

"Can you believe those requirements?" Alice said as she walked into the corridor, "I can't even get a rabbit to turn into a top hat, it still has a tail."

"Well that is why we have to practice this year." Lily said calmly.

"Yea easy for you to say, you are great at everything." Alice replied throwing Lily a teasing look.

"I'm not,' she replied reproachfully, "You know that I can't get my mind around Dark Arts, and Herbology is horrid for me I can't wait to get rid of it."

"Frank loves Herbology," Alice said letting a goofy smile slip on her face. Lily threw her a knowing look but Alice hadn't noticed.

"Hey get your hands off me blood traitor!" A familiar voice called from the courtyard.

"Don't speak about my friend like that!" Sirius roared.

Lily raced down the hall to the courtyard and found Sirius and Severus fighting. Sirius had him pinned against a stone archway. James stood right behind him egging him on. Remus was a little farther back unsure of what he could do. He threw a look to Lily, sadness in his eyes.

"_He's torn," _Lily thought, _"He can' choose between his duty and his friends so he chose to do nothing. Well I won't just stand here and watch Severus get hurt." _

Lily pulled out her wand and pointed it at the two boys who instantly shot apart from each other and landed heavily on opposite sides of the courtyard. Lily pocketed her wand and ran over to help Severus up. He pushed her away and got up himself. Lily sighed, _"Boys,"_ she thought.

She rounded onto James and Sirius and began yelling fiercely, "How dare you start a fight. You are fifth years you should no better by now. And you," she said rounding on Remus, "You're a prefect can't you keep them out of trouble?" She felt horrible for saying it but he had to make a choice.

"You didn't here what he said Lily," Sirius replied in a rushed voice but Lily cut him off before he could continue.

"I don't care what he said about James," Lily replied saying James' name as if he was something particularly disgusting at the bottom of her foot.

"He wasn't talking about Ja--" Sirius tried to say before getting cut off again.

"Just don't let it happen again or I will write you up." Lily said in her most threatening voice. She turned quickly and walked towards the arch and began conversing quickly with Alice. Severus threw her a painful look and walked in the opposite direction.

Lily was wondering the corridor alone. It was ten-thirty and Remus had gone to do his prefect duties alone. She stared at the bleak stone wall in front of her feeling rejected. After Lily had yelled at him and the others today they didn't speak for the whole day. James hadn't even asked her to Hogsmade yet.

"Hey Lily," said a voice behind her. It was Patrick Lawrence, the Hufflepuff prefect. "Remus is on the second floor he wants you to have this note."

She accepted the note and Patrick jogged back to his floor, they weren't supposed to leave their posts. The not was simple, all it read was _'Astronomy tower.' _Lily didn't want to get in trouble but she was intrigued nonetheless and walked through the portrait that would take her to the seventh floor.

The door creaked open and Lily was enveloped in darkness as she stepped in. It was a new moon so there was no light coming from the small window on the far wall. She saw a dark figure jump through the window and disappear into the dark.

"Remus," Lily called out softly, "Is that you?" She ran to the window and looked down to see a balcony jutting form the side of the building.

Lily climbed cautiously out of the window and jumped the few feet to the balcony. Remus turned his head slightly and smiled, "I wasn't sure if you would come, prefect duties and all."

Lily smiled ruefully, "What did you want to show me?"

Remus didn't reply right away. He instead gestured to the sky which was lit with thousands of tiny stars. It was beautiful.

"Oh Remus it is magnificent," Lily said in a breathless voice.

"It is my favorite phase of the moon. You can see the stars and the night sky," Remus said was he lay back onto the stone floor.

"The new moon is nice but I like it full better," Lily responded, she stayed upright uncomfortable at realizing how alone they were.

Remus didn't respond, he merely gazed at the nigh sky. A gentle breeze flitted through his hair. Lily shivered involuntarily. "Here," Remus said slouching of his coat, "Take my jacket."

Lily accepted it with a small smile of thanks. It was overly large on her but comfortable and warm at the same time. It smelt comfortable and reliable, she felt safe in it, as if his arms were around her.

Remus had returned to his position on the ground and this time Lily decided to join him. She didn't do much star gazing. Instead she watched Remus. His normally light gray eyes were darker in the night and he had grown his sandy brown hair long to hide his face.

In Lily's opinion he could have looked worse then Peter and she would have still found him fascinating. He was quiet, smart and witty. Remus' arm was slung around her slender shoulders in a friendly way but Lily couldn't help feeling warmer at that part of her body.

Soon Lily had fallen asleep, her dream was strange. She was in a field of wildflowers. There was a slight breeze and her hair was flying loosely around her face. All of a sudden a wounded wolf appeared. Though her first instinct was to run away she couldn't help feel empathy for the poor thing. He was broken and battered. She reached for her wand but found that it was gone. Instead in her pocket lay a long, pure white lily. The wolf nosed at her palm and she caressed his soft fur which was light brown and a bit shaggy.

She lay down and the wolf came next to her head and curled into a ball. All of a sudden there was a loud blast in the distance and the wolf had gotten up and run towards it. Lily tried to follow him but she tripped and fell down a dark deep hole.

Lily awoke with a start in a cold sweat.

"Are you okay," Remus asked in a concerned voice.

"Yea I am fine," she replied quietly and lay back down.

He slid his arm out and got up quickly. "It's late," he mumbled as he made to climb back through the window. Lily got up reluctantly and followed him.

They walked together in silence to the common room. Remus let her go through the portrait hole first and then climbed in after her. Remus began walking toward his dormitory stairs but Lily grabbed at his arm before he could get very far.

"Remus," she said in a quiet tone.

"Yes Lily," he said in an equally quite tone though his voice hadn't shaken like hers had.

"I just wanted to thank you, for tonight."

"No problem Lils, you looked like you could use a break today."

Lily smiled in gratitude, "I did." She became quite for a moment. "You made that balcony didn't you?" It wasn't really a question, more of a statement.

"Yes," Remus said looking down at his feet.

"Thanks you," she gave his arm a little squeeze before releasing it and running up her dormitory stairs.

"I'd do anything for you Lily," Remus said to the empty room, "Even if you don't know that."

A/N: I haven't yet decided if I want to make this a oneshot or more, I think it depends on the reception so if you want more you know what to do points to the review button


End file.
